burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista di record nel calcio
Record di giocatori ;Gol più veloce in assoluto: Nawaf Al-Abed (Al-Hilal — Arabia Saudita) - 2,72" il 2 settembre 2009 in Al-Hilal-Al Shoalah 4-0.Il gol più veloceDi Nawaf Al Abed il gol più veloce della storia del calcio - Curiosità e PerchéNon è stato invalidato dalla FIFA. ;Autogol più veloce: Martin Kase (Paide Linnameeskond — Estonia) - 14" l'8 agosto 2017 in Football Club Levadia-Paide Linnameeskond 3-1. ;Gol più veloce tra nazionali: Christian Benteke (Belgio) - 8,10" il 10 ottobre 2016 in Gibilterra-Belgio terminata con la vittoria schiacciante (0-6) in favore della nazionale belga. Christian Benteke è stato dunque capace di migliorare di 0,20" il record precedente, appartenente a Davide Gualtieri che segnò dopo 8,30" nella partita disputata il 17 novembre 1993 fra San Marino e Inghilterra terminata 7-1 per la formazione britannica. ;Gol più tardivo di un Campionato Europeo: Il turco Semih Şentürk - 121'01" il 20 giugno 2008 in Croazia-Turchia 1-1 ai quarti di finale degli Europei del 2008 in cui vinse ai rigori la Turchia 1-3. ;Calciatore professionista ritiratosi più anziano: il calciatore inglese Kevin Poole concluse la sua attività nel Burton Albion nel 2014, ritirandosi a 51 anni d'età dopo 34 anni d'attività. ;Calciatore più giovane ad aver esordito in massima serie: il boliviano Mauricio Baldivieso esordì con il Club Aurora il 19 luglio 2009 contro il La Paz Fútbol Club a solo 12 anni e 363 giorni. ;Calciatore più anziano ad aver conquistato il Pallone d'Oro europeo: l'inglese Stanley Matthews, è stato il calciatore più anziano ad essere insignito del premio di Calciatore europeo dell'anno, all'età di 41 anni e 11 mesi. ;Calciatore più giovane ad aver conquistato il Pallone d'Oro europeo: il brasiliano Ronaldo è stato il calciatore più giovane ad essere insignito del premio di Calciatore europeo dell'anno, all'età di 21 anni e 3 mesi. ;Calciatore che ha ricevuto più premi individuali in un anno: nel 1995, il liberiano George Weah è stato insignito di quattro premi: Pallone d'oro, Calciatore africano dell'anno, BBC African Footballer of the Year e FIFA World Player. Inoltre, è il primo calciatore non europeo e ad oggi l'unico africano ad essere premiato come Calciatore europeo dell'anno. ;Calciatore che ha militato più anni nella stessa squadra: il calciatore turco Sait Altınordu ha giocato nell'Altınordu Spor Kulübü, squadra di Smirne dal 1926 al 1953 per 27 stagioni. ;Calciatore più vecchio ad aver segnato in Coppa dei Campioni/Champions League: Manfred Burgsmüller del Werder Brema, all'età di 38 anni e 293 giorni, avendo segnato una rete contro la Dinamo Berlino l'11 ottobre 1988. Se prendiamo, invece, in considerazione la sola Champions League il marcatore più anziano risulta essere Francesco Totti della Roma, all'età di 38 anni e 59 giorni, avendo realizzato un gol contro il CSKA Mosca il 25 novembre 2014. ;Calciatore che ha segnato più gol in una partita tra club: il calciatore cipriota Panagiotis Pontikos dell'Olympos Xylofagou ha segnato 16 gol nella partita Olympos Xylofagou- S.E.K. del 7 maggio 2007, finita 24-3. Anche il calciatore francese Stephan Stanis ha segnato 16 goal per il Racing Club contro l'Aubry Asturies nel dicembre del 1942What is the most goals scored in a professional soccer game by one player?. ;Calciatore che ha segnato più gol nella fase finale dei Mondiali: l'8 luglio 2014 il calciatore tedesco Miroslav Klose, segnando il suo sedicesimo gol nella sfida contro il Brasile (terminata poi 7-1), diventa il miglior marcatore dei Mondiali. ;Calciatore che ha segnato più gol in una singola edizione dei Mondiali: il calciatore francese, nato a Casablanca, Just Fontaine che segnò ben 13 gol in 6 partite ai Mondiali del '58. Precisamente, il ragazzo di Casablanca segnò una tripletta contro il Paraguay, doppietta contro la Jugoslavia, un gol contro la Scozia, doppietta ai quarti di finale ai danni dell'Irlanda del nord (finì 4-0 per i bleus), un gol nella sconfitta contro il Brasile in semifinale e, infine, 4 gol nella finalina del 3º-4º posto contro la Germania, finita con un clamoroso 6-3, che fruttò alla Francia il terzo posto. ;Calciatore più giovane a esordire in Nazionale maggiore: il somalo Abdinur Mohamud ha esordito a 14 anni. ;Calciatore più giovane a esordire al Mondiale: il nordirlandese Norman Whiteside esordì con la sua nazionale a 17 anni e 41 giorni ai Mondiali 1982.Mondiali: Record individuali ;Calciatore più vecchio al Mondiale: il colombiano Faryd Mondragon giocò gli ultimi 5' della partita fra la sua nazionale e il Giappone ai Mondiali 2014 all'età di 43 anni e 3 giorniMondiali: Record individuali. ;Calciatore più vecchio ad aver giocato una partita: nella sua partita d'addio il 27 ottobre 2014 il calciatore inglese del Burton Albion Kevin Poole giocò all'età di 51 anni. ;Calciatore più vecchio ad aver segnato in Nazionale: il calciatore camerunese Roger Milla giocò e segnò nella partita Camerun-Russia il 28 giugno 1994 a 42 anni e 39 giorni. ;Calciatore più vecchio a essersi ritirato dalla propria Nazionale: il calciatore mauriziano Kersley Appou giocò la sua ultima partita nella nazionale mauriziana il 13 aprile 2014 a 43 anni e 354 giorni ;Calciatore che ha segnato più gol in una partita della Nazionale: il calciatore australiano Archie Thompson, che segnò 13 gol su 31 nella partita Australia-Samoa Americane 31-0 dell'11 aprile 2001 (Jean Kaltack è, in realtà, il giocatore ad aver segnato più gol, 16 su 46, in Vanuatu Under-23 - Micronesia Under-23 46-0 del 7 luglio 2015, ma tale record non è riconosciuto dalla FIFA). ;Calciatore con più presenze in campionato: il calciatore inglese Peter Shilton dal 1966 al 1997 ha totalizzato 1390 presenze in 31 stagioni. ;Calciatore con più gol realizzati in una stagione: il calciatore argentino Lionel Messi del Barcellona nella stagione 2011-2012 ha realizzato 82 gol di cui 50 nella Primera División, 14 in Champions League, 9 con la nazionale di calcio dell'Argentina, 3 in Copa del Rey, 3 in Supercopa de España, 1 in Supercoppa UEFA e 3 in Coppa del mondo per club FIFA. Alcune fonti, tuttavia, assegnano il primato allo zambiano Godfrey Chitalu, presunto autore di 107 gol nella stagione 1972-1973. http://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/0/football/20711038 Ucar Chitalu's challenge to Messi goes international Zambianwatchdog.com ;Calciatore con più gol realizzati in un anno solare: il calciatore argentino Lionel Messi che, nell'anno solare 2012, ha realizzato 91 reti, superando il precedente record del 1972 di Gerd Müller, fermatosi a quota 85. Alcune fonti, tuttavia, assegnano il primato allo zambiano Godfrey Chitalu, presunto autore di 106 gol sempre nel 1972. ;Calciatore con più presenze nella propria Nazionale: l'egiziano Ahmed Hassan dal 29 dicembre 1995 al 22 maggio 2012 ha realizzato con la sua nazionale 184 presenze. ;Calciatore che ha realizzato più gol nella propria Nazionale: l'iraniano Ali Daei ha realizzato 109 gol in 149 partite ufficiali con la sua nazionale. ;Portiere che ha realizzato più gol: il brasiliano Rogério Ceni ha realizzato 129 gol nella sua carriera . ;Calciatore che ha realizzato il maggior numero di gol in competizioni ufficiali: il cecoslovacco Josef Bican ha realizzato 805 gol dal 1928 al 1955. ;Calciatore che ha realizzato il maggior numero di gol in assoluto: Josef Bican detiene anche il record del maggior numero di reti realizzate, avendo segnato 1 468 gol in 918 partite dal 1931 al 1955. Best Goalscorers All-Time (Official Matches) Rsssf.com ;Rigori sbagliati in una sola partita: il giocatore argentino Martín Palermo, durante la coppa America del 1999, riuscì nella singolare impresa di fallire tre calci di rigore nella stessa partita, persa 3-0 contro la Colombia. ;Maggior numero di minuti trascorsi senza subire reti: il brasiliano Mazarópi del Vasco da Gama rimase imbattuto per 1 816 minuti dal 18 maggio 1977 al 7 settembre 1978, per venti partite consecutiveIl Maggior periodo di imbattibilità nella storia del Calcio. ;Calciatore più alto: il calciatore cinese Yang Changpeng dello Shenzhen Fengpeng è alto 211 cmDavid Facey, Big Sam's Great Tall of China, The Sun (18 Oct 2006). ;Calciatore più basso: il calciatore brasiliano Élton José Xavier Gomes è alto 154 cm . ;Calciatore più pesante: il calciatore inglese William Foulke arrivò a pesare 150 kg . ;Calciatore più longevo: l'ex-calciatore argentino Francisco Varallo, ultimo giocatore ad aver disputato con la propria nazionale il è scomparso all'età di 100 anni, seguito dall'ex-calciatore greco Leonidas Andrianopoulos scomparso nel 2011 alla stessa età ma di qualche mese più giovane.Francisco Varallo: Striker who was the last surviving participant of the 1930 World Cup final ;Trasferimento più oneroso: il passaggio del calciatore brasiliano Neymar dal Futbol Club Barcelona al Paris Saint-Germain Football Club per 222 milioni di euro. ;Militanza in squadre di più continenti: Lutz Pfannenstiel ha militato in 25 squadre di tutti e 5 i continenti. Record di allenatori ;Allenatore che ha allenato per più anni lo stesso club: il francese Guy Roux ha allenato per 4 diversi periodi l'Auxerre (1961-1962, 1964-2000, 2001, 2002-2005), per un totale di 44 anni. Il suo periodo più lungo è stato di 36 anni consecutivi. ;Allenatore di club che si è ritirato più anziano e con la carriera più lunga: il gallese Ivor Powell ha allenato il Team Bath F.C. fino alla dissoluzione nel 2009 quando aveva 92 anni e si è ritirato dall'attività di allenatore il 26 maggio 2010 a 93 anni d'età e dopo una carriera di allenatore cominciata nel 1951 e durata 59 anni . Record di partite ;Partita con più gol e con più autogol: AS Adema - SO de l'Emyrne 149-0, giocata il 31 ottobre 2002; nella partita il SO de l'Emyrne segnò per protesta 149 autogol. ;Partita tra nazionali con più gol: Australia - Samoa Americane 31-0, giocata l'11 aprile 2001 (record non riconosciuto dalla FIFA: Vanuatu Under-23 - Micronesia Under-23 46-0, giocata il 7 luglio 2015). ;Maggior numero di tiri di rigore in una partita: 48 tra KK Palace e Civics nella Coppa della Namibia il 23 gennaio 2005; la partita finì 17-16 per il KK Palace dopo 48 tiri di rigore . ;Maggior numero di tiri di rigore in una partita tra nazionali: - 1-1, giocata il 28 giugno 2007, terminò dopo 32 tiri dal dischetto con la vittoria della nazionale dei Paesi Bassi 13 a 12, grazie al gol di Gianni Zuiverloon. ;Partite con più minuti di recupero: 23 minuti assegnati per il recupero del secondo tempo dall'arbitro Paul Alcock il 22 agosto 2000 nella partita Bristol City-Brentford (Second Division 2000-2001) e 23 minuti assegnati per il recupero del secondo tempo dall'arbitro Pavel Cristian Balaj il 3 maggio 2015 nella partita Dinamo Bucarest-Steaua Bucarest (Liga I 2014-2015). Record di squadre e Nazionali ;Squadra di calcio più vecchia: lo Sheffield FC è stato fondato il 24 ottobre 1857, milita in Northern Premier League Division One South, l'ottava categoria inglese. ;Squadra di calcio professionistica più vecchia: il Notts County è stato fondato nel 1862, tuttora milita in Football League One, la terza serie inglese. ;Prima partita tra squadre di calcio: Sheffield FC-Hallam FC 2-0 giocata a Sheffield nel Sandygate Road il 26 dicembre 1860. ;Squadra di calcio più titolata: il Linfield, club nordirlandese che vanta 218 titoli (51 campionati nordirlandesi, 42 Coppe dell'Irlanda del Nord, 9 Coppe di Lega nordirlandesi, 3 Supercoppe nordirlandesi, 22 City Cup, 33 Gold Cup, 42 County Antrim Shield, 15 Ulster Cup e 1 Setanta Cup). ;Squadra di calcio professionistica più titolata: i Rangers Glasgow, club scozzese che vanta 115 titoli (54 campionati scozzesi, 33 Coppe di Scozia, 27 Coppe di Lega Scozzesi e 1 Coppa delle Coppe). ;Squadra di calcio con più titoli internazionali: il Real Madrid, con 25 titoli (12 Coppe dei Campioni d'Europa/Champions League, 2 Coppe UEFA, 4 Supercoppa UEFA, 1 Coppa Iberoamericana, 3 Coppe Intercontinentali, 3 Coppe del mondo per club FIFA). ;Squadre di calcio che hanno vinto tutte le competizioni confederali: La Juventus è l'unico club al mondo ad avere vinto tutte le competizioni ufficiali per club maschili organizzate dalla confederazione di appartenenza. Considerando esclusivamente le competizioni continentali, la squadra italiana condivide tale record con l'Étoile du Sahel di Tunisia.L'Étoile du Sahel ha, infatti, vinto tutte le competizioni ufficiali riconosciute dalla Confédération Africaine de Football (CAF), eccetto la Coppa dei Campioni afro-asiatica, competizione intercontinentale disputata dal 1986 al 1999 tra club affiliati alle associazioni nazionali appartenenti alla CAF e all'Asian Football Confederation (AFC), cfr. ;Nazionale maggiore di calcio più titolata: la Nazionale di calcio dell'Uruguay ha vinto 19 titoli ufficiali: 2 campionati del mondo, 15 Copa América e 2 Giochi olimpici. ;Nazionali maggiori di calcio con meno successi ottenuti: la nazionale di San Marino ha vinto solamente un incontro ufficiale nella sua storia. ;Nazionali maggiore di calcio più vecchiePrimato riconosciuto dalla FIFA: la Nazionale di calcio dell'Inghilterra e la Nazionale di calcio della Scozia, le quali hanno giocato la prima partita il 30 novembre 1872.Prima partita riconosciuta dalla FIFA. Le due selezioni contestano questo riconoscimento e considerano come primo incontro la sfida Inghilterra-Scozia giocata allo stadio The Oval di Londra il 5 marzo 1870. ;Nazionale maggiore di calcio più giovane: la nazionale di calcio di Gibilterra è nata il 24 maggio 2013, ed è membro della UEFA. ;Prima partita tra nazionali maggiori di calcio: Scozia-Inghilterra 0-0 giocata il 30 novembre 1872 all'Hamilton Crescent di Edimburgo (Scozia). ;Record di passaggi riusciti compiuti da una nazionale maggiore di calcio in un MondialeIl primato fa riferimento alle edizioni del torneo dal 1966 in avanti.: l'Italia ha completato il 93,19% dei passaggi il 14 giugno 2014 in Inghilterra-Italia durante i Mondiali del 2014, superando il record della Danimarca di 92,72% del 1986. Record di federazioni ;Federazioni calcistiche vincitrici di tutte le competizioni FIFA: la Federazione calcistica della Francia e Federazione calcistica del Brasile sono le uniche ad aver vinto tutti i tornei calcistici maschili organizzati dalla FIFA, con l'eccezione del Torneo olimpico giovanile di calcio (al quale non hanno mai partecipato). Le cinque manifestazioni prese qui in esame sono: la Coppa del mondo, la Coppa del mondo Under-20, la Coppa del mondo Under-17, la Confederations Cup e il Torneo olimpico di calcio . ;Federazioni calcistiche vincitrici delle tre principali competizioni FIFA: la Federazione calcistica della Francia, la Federazione calcistica dell'Argentina e la Federazione calcistica del Brasile sono le uniche ad aver vinto i tre principali tornei calcistici maschili organizzati dalla FIFA (ovvero quelli riservati alle nazionali "A" o alle nazionali olimpiche): la Coppa del mondo e la Confederations Cup (con le rispettive selezioni maggiori), nonché il Torneo olimpico di calcio (con le relative selezioni olimpiche)Se però si prendono in considerazione soltanto i successi ottenuti dalle nazionali maggiori e non quelli conseguiti anche dalle nazionali olimpiche, la Federazione calcistica dell'Italia, la Federazione calcistica dell'Uruguay e la Federazione calcistica dell'Inghilterra risultano essere le uniche ad aver vinto due dei tre principali tornei calcistici maschili organizzati dalla FIFA: la Coppa del mondo e il Torneo olimpico di calcio (la sola manifestazione mancante è la Confederations Cup).. ;Campionato con il minor numero di squadre: il Campionato di calcio delle Isole Scilly che si svolge alle Isole Scilly (Regno Unito) tra 2 squadre (Garrison Gunners e Woolpack Wanderers). Record di impianti ;Stadio di calcio più antico: il Sandygate Road inaugurato nel 1804 a Sheffield come campo da cricket, dal 1860 è lo stadio di casa dello Hallam FC. ;Stadio di calcio più antico dove disputa calcio professionistico: il Bramall Lane inaugurato nel 1855 a Sheffield dal 1889 è lo stadio di casa dello Sheffield United che milita in Football League One, la terza categoria inglese. ;Stadio di calcio più grande: il Velký Strahovský Stadion (non più utilizzato per incontri ufficiali, capacità 220.000 posti) ed il Rungrado May Day Stadium (150.000 posti). ;Partita con più spettatori: Brasile-Uruguay 1–2 giocata al Maracanã a Rio de Janeiro (Brasile) il 16 luglio 1950 con 199.854 spettatori (173.850 paganti), la partita è chiamata dai tifosi brasiliani anche "Maracanaço". Note Fonti Categoria:Record nel calcio Categoria:Liste di sport